The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for wirelessly charging a second device from a first device.
Portable devices, such as notebook computers, PDAs, tablet computers, and smartphones, are indispensable to individuals and enterprises nowadays. Battery service life is one of the limitations to portable devices. The need for various functions, enhancement of applicability, and different dimensions of portable device is addressed effectively with an important technical solution. That is, charging batteries of the portable devices so that the batteries have an acceptable length of service life. For example, after operating battery-powered portable devices for a long period of time, users have to charge the batteries before resuming the operation of the battery-powered portable devices with a view to minimizing the chance that the batteries will run out of power and thus interrupt the operation of the battery-powered portable devices.
One of the common ways to charge a portable device requires charging the portable device by a wired power source adapter. But wired power source adapters are useless in certain circumstances, such as an outdoor scenario and indoor power outage. Moreover, wired power source adapters reduce the portability of the portable devices.
Another common way to charge a portable device entails charging the portable device from a portable power source and typically transmitting electric power to the portable device by a USB cable. However, portable power sources are not only bulky and thus difficult to carry around, but are also disadvantaged by limited power capacity.
In this regard, a conventional wireless charging technique entails performing a charging process with a power transmitting board/base. Wireless charging, also known as non-contact charging, non-contact power transmission, and inductive charging, is a technique that involves transmitting energy between two devices by an electromagnetic field. Wireless charging-related techniques, such as charging power source-based power wireless transmission, and a power receiving circuit built in a portable device for performing wireless charging, are attributed to the prior art.